


The Royal Concubine

by Jemina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina/pseuds/Jemina
Summary: In order to protect his city, a beautiful prince must become the concubine of a marauding war chief.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	The Royal Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first yaoi fic I've ever posted on here! I'm curious to see what the response might be, assuming there is one!

Rastia sat nervously on his silk sheets, waiting for the arrival of the men he was supposed to pleasure. His long blonde hair had been tied into a braided ponytail, his makeup was immaculate, and he wore only a transparent white negligee over his lacy white bra and panties. Transparent white stockings and gloves that went up to his delicate forearms completed his sexy, virginal look. As nervous as he was, Rastia couldn't deny that he was excited as well; his rather small penis was hard as a rock and simply would not go down. But at 3 inches at most, it remained comfortably nestled in his panties.

The former prince and now concubine-in-training shivered in anticipation as the door to his chambers opened. Not one but two large guardsmen stepped inside. Rastia knew them both and did his best to disguise his panic with an alluring smile. Perhaps they had already forgiven Rastia for his entitled, diva-like behavior in the past? From the smirks on their faces, perhaps not.

Rastia could not show any of his dismay, however. He crawled forward on the bed so that he was on his belly. Rastia propped up his chin with his gloved hands and adopted a saucy look on his face, giving the men a clear view of his cute, panty-covered ass. Although this was simply a trial run, Rastia had to do a phenomenal job of satisfying these guardsmen if he was going to succeed at his true goal. The safety of his city required it. The fact that Rastia's penis was so hard that it was pushed up against his belly, straining against the confines of his lace panties, was immaterial to his duty.

As the men began stripping off their clothing, Rastia thought back on just how exactly it had come to this.

_Two Months Earlier ___

____

____

____

Prince Rastian of the free city of Jeherys strode through the halls of the Sunstone Palace in his snow-white royal finery, his long, straight blonde hair trailing behind him. Rastian's delicate features, accented by the makeup he always wore, were arranged in a satisfied look. The diminutive prince (at 5'4, he was often mistaken for a girl) was full of anticipation. The Queen had summoned him, no doubt wanting to receive his council!

____

Finally, he was being given the respect he deserved. Sure, he had only recently turned 18, but his family had always tended to exclude him from matters of import. His older brothers, in particular, would call him "Rastia" and tell him to go brush his hair and refresh his eyeliner whenever Rastian tried to involve himself with anything important. But they weren't here now. His two older brothers, along with his father, the King, were battling in the Disputed Lands to the south. Rastian, whose interests revolved more around shopping and socializing, hadn't gone with them.

____

Rastian was on his way to the Queen's private chambers. A letter from the Khan of a marauding horde had come. Traditionally, letters such as these were a list of the Khan's demands, and if they were paid (with some negotiation), the Khan's marauders would leave the city in peace. Such warhordes generally marched across the plain in the summer, meaning it would be several months until they actually arrived—months that the cities would need in order to ready their tributes or fight if the leaders were feeling particularly suicidal.

____

The prince only wished that the letter had come to him and not his mother—stepmother, actually. Queen Astrid had been named regent in the absence of his father. It had been rather embarrassing to Rastian, who had hoped to be named regent himself. But apparently, no one considered him to be ruler material.

____

Queen Astrid's chambers were guarded by two very large, bulky soldiers, both of whom Rastian was very antagonistic towards. The men, who towered over the diminutive Rastian, were loyal to his stepmother. Which meant they often made Rastian wait while they confirmed that he was expected. Their attitude annoyed Rastian, as he had seen them act much more deferential to other members of his family.

____

"Queen Astrid is expecting me." Rastian said testily.

____

"Let me go check." one of the guardsmen said with an overly casual air, entering the chamber behind him.

____

The nerve! Rastian swept his blonde hair over his shoulder and regarded the remaining guardsman with a glower. They did not make his brothers wait! Although Rastian knew that he had no power to punish these men (which is why they did not fear him), he couldn't help but react angrily to their impertinence every time.

____

"You won't take my word for it? Are you saying I'm lying?" Rastian asked shrilly, stamping his foot.

____

"No, Prince Rastian. But our protocols . . ." the guardsman began explaining, a bemused smile on his face.

____

"Your protocols are for the common rabble! I am a prince of Jeherys!" Rastian complained, aware of how childish he sounded but too incensed to care.

____

"We appreciate your patience, Prince. It shouldn't be long now." The guardsman said again, sounding rather condescending towards him.

____

"Hmph." Rastian replied snitily, crossing his arms over his chest.

____

Eventually, the other guardsman returned and nodded to the other one. They opened the heavy doors for Rastian, who swept past them without acknowledging their presence any further. As he did, he thought he heard one of them mutter something.

____

"What I wouldn't give to paddle his behind for an hour or two . . ." one of the men muttered quietly.

____

Rastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Or as his mind supplied an accompanying scene of him being spanked roughly over the large man's lap, how exciting it was. His penis was suddenly as hard as a rock, which made him quite confused. Rastian really didn't know what to do and, despite his reddened cheeks, eventually decided to continue to pretend that the men no longer existed.

____

As Rastian entered the Queen's chambers, he was once again impressed by how large, airy, and well-decorated it was. The many windows here let in a great deal of light and gave the room a sunny atmosphere. Queen Astrid was sitting with two of her handmaidens in the center of the room. As soon as Rastian came closer, Astrid stood up from the table and made her way over to him.

____

The Queen was wearing an elegant white dress that shined in the light streaming in through the windows. Queen Astrid had long, waist-length dark hair. She was tall and willowy, and was almost half a foot taller than Rastian. Astrid was around thirty, though Rastian had never come out and asked what her age was. She was his father's second wife, and her beauty was famous throughout Jeherys. 

____

Being his new stepmother, Astrid had been keen for Rastian to call her “mother”. As Rastian was near adulthood, he had been naturally hesitant to do so. Things had been rather awkward between them, but Astrid hadn't allowed that state of affairs to continue. After many lunches and walks together (at Astrid's initiative) they had bonded sufficiently to the point where Rastian could call her Mother as she wished without any embarrassment.

____

"Hello, dear. It's so good to see you again." Astrid said warmly, sweeping Rastian into a hug.

____

"Hello, Mother. You sent for me?" Rastian prompted weakly, pressed as he was against her breasts.

____

"I did, dear. Please sit down." Astrid instructed coolly, leading Rastian to the table.

____

The Queen's two handmaidens, named Devia and Violetta, smiled at Rastian as he sat down. Both were close to the Queen's age and were entirely devoted to her. Devia was the more dark-skinned of the two handmaidens. Her shiny black hair was cut short, and though she wore a proper dress, Devia possessed a more lithe and toned body type. Rastian had heard rumors that Devia was actually the Queen's personal spymistress, and now that he was seeing her up close, Rastian thought the rumors might have been true.

____

Violetta was markedly different. She had pale skin, long, dark red hair, and a very voluptuous body. Violetta's breasts (which she was never shy about displaying) put most of the women Rastian had known to shame. Even now, he just barely managed to keep himself from glancing down at her spectacular cleavage. Violetta managed the Queen's schedule, oversaw the many servants employed in the Sunstone Palace, and (if the rumors were true) advised Astrid on policy, which made Violetta second only to the Queen in terms of power and influence in Jeherys.

____

Rastian looked down at the table and saw an open letter on top of it. A broken seal of a Khan was on it. Rastian wanted to read the letter very much, but he waited for Astrid's approval. Something about being around his new stepmother made Prince Rastian a little more obedient than he normally was.

____

"Go ahead, dear. Read it." Astrid bade him, smiling.

____

Rastian picked up the letter and read the contents. The first part was mainly bluster about how powerful this Khan Krios supposedly was, and what he would do to Jeherys if his demands were not met. Rastian possessed a rather delicate sensibility, so the Khan's richly descriptive brutality made him a little queasy. After that, however, the Khan got down to business and listed his demands.

____

"Hmm. The amount of money he's demanding isn't as high as I thought it would be." Rastian remarked thoughtfully.

____

"Yes, dear. If what your father says is true, you spend almost that much money on clothing every year." Astrid replied lightly, teasing him.

____

"I do not! It's important for a prince to keep up with the newest fashions, that's all." Rastian said defensively as the three women laughed.

____

"Keep reading please." Astrid said, prodding him.

____

Rastian continued his way down the list of the Khan's demands. Horses, wine, and spices were required, but that did not concern him greatly. At the bottom of the list, however, was a curious demand. Khan Krios wished for a concubine. And not just any concubine, but a relative of the King! Rastian gaped at the words and looked up at his stepmother.

____

"He wants a concubine of royal blood? He's going to be disappointed, then. My father has no daughters, or even nieces that I'm aware of." Rastian said blithely, tossing the letter back onto the table.

____

Astrid said nothing in response. She was gazing at him intently, however. So were Devia and Violetta, for that matter. Rastian began to sweat a little, even as he wasn't entirely sure why.

____

"M-Mother? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rastian asked hesitantly.

____

"First, let me ask you something. Just as your brothers did when they became adults, you swore that you would make any sacrifice in order to protect the city. Did you mean that?" Astrid asked in a serious tone, looking directly at him.

____

"Of course I meant it. But I don't see—" Rastian began in a worried tone.

____

"Then this is your chance to fulfill your oath, dear. I think we both know that you're not suited for combat. You excel at other things—things that would make you very well suited to protecting Jeherys in this particular case." Astrid explained sympathetically, patting his leg.

____

"B-But, you can't mean—" Rastian began, his worry transforming into shock.

____

"But I do, dear. The Khan requires a concubine of royal blood, just as you said. It does not say anything about that concubine being a girl." Astrid said lightly.

____

"That's . . . that's . . . ridiculous! I mean, we can negotiate about that, can't we?" Rastian said in a panic, the implications of his stepmother's words trickling in.

____

"Perhaps. But are you saying you want the common people to pay a heavier price while you evade your sworn duty?" Astrid asked shortly, giving him a skeptical look.

____

"No . . . I just . . . what would my father think?" Rastian asked weakly, aware that he was grasping at straws.

____

"Do not take this the wrong way, dear, but I do not think he would object greatly. Your father already has his hands full ensuring a proper inheritance for your brothers, and with the family's finances strained as they are . . . well, having you bundled off as a concubine would solve many problems at once." Astrid explained with sympathy in her voice.

____

After her explanation, Astrid pulled Rastian into a hug once more. As uncomfortable as the Queen's hugs usually were, Rastian was comforted by it this time. He was to be a concubine. And not just any concubine, but the concubine of a brutal warlord. Was Khan Krios a . . . large man? He had to be. Krios was likely well-muscled, with a number of scars that made him look dangerous. Rastian couldn't help but shiver at his mental image of the imposing warlord. And yet, his heart was beating faster in a way that had little to do with fear as he imagined being at the intimidating man's mercy.

____

"Let me tell you a few things that I think might make you feel better, dear. I've known you for a year now, and I can say with a degree of certainty that you will enjoy the company of a man such as him." Astrid said soothingly.

____

Rastian went bright red at hearing that. The prince couldn't deny that he found men attractive. And generally, the bigger and stronger they were, the better. But Rastian didn't think that anyone else knew. After all, Rastian had made certain that his occasional chaste dalliances with men were discrete. All he had done was kiss a few. How could the Queen have known?

____

"Second, I think you should be proud of what you're doing. It doesn't matter how you protect the city, just that you do." Astrid continued with an aura of encouragement.

____

"I think there's more honor to be found on the battlefield than in the bedroom." Rastian murmured sourly in his stepmother's arms.

____

"Nonsense. Think of it this way, dear: you'll be fulfilling your responsibilities as a woman would, and the contributions of women are no less than that of men." Astrid said firmly, a lecturing tone in her voice.

____

"If you say so, Mother." Rastian answered with a sigh.

____

"I do say so. But we must make certain that the Khan will accept you. As pretty as you are, dear, you have no idea how to entice a man. That's where Devia and Violetta come in. They will help teach you." Astrid explained in a bright tone.

____

Rastian blinked, then looked over to the Queen's two handmaidens. Devia and Violetta were smiling at him much as they were before. There was sympathy on their faces; but unless Rastian was imagining it, there was some amusement there as well.

____

"We'll need to get started right away, I think." Devia stated in a cool tone, looking Rastian up and down.

____

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be in good hands." Violetta said with a wink.

____

Prince Rastian suddenly felt faint. Maybe he didn't have to do this at all. Rastian pictured himself throwing a huge tantrum until his stepmother relented. Or if that didn't work, Rastian could try sneaking out of the city on a horse with as much gold from the treasury as he could carry. He could make a new life for himself elsewhere.

____

Even as he imagined taking this course of action, Rastian knew he wouldn't. He had indeed sworn an oath to protect Jeherys. Breaking it would be the height of cowardice. Rastian couldn't help but laugh to himself as he realized that the only thing more shameful and humiliating than becoming a concubine was . . . not becoming a concubine. With this thought in mind, Rastian took a deep breath and collected himself.

____

"Very well. I shall do my duty." Rastian pronounced with as much dignity as he could, still in the tight embrace of the Queen.

____

Astrid gave him an approving nod. For perhaps the first time, his stepmother was looking at him with newfound respect in addition to her usual warm affection. Rastian appreciated her attitude. He had the feeling that as a concubine in various states of undress, respect was going to be difficult to come by in the future.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to include Devia in Rastian/Rastia's training, which will make this not strictly yaoi, but rest assured that Devia will do her best impression of an assertive, possessive man for Rastian to practice with.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for where the story should go, please let me know!


End file.
